I'm In Love With You Mr Grinch
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: One-Shot involving Sai


Name-Nara Anastasia  
Age-16  
Hair-dark red  
Eyes-dark blue  
Past-When Naruto left for training she also went out to train with her sensai Hawthorne she has been gone a little longer then Naruto. This isn't really important but i was just telling you.  
Info

"Hey penis-less!" Shouted Sai as he walked over to Sakura and Naruto. "Oh, hello hag." He said with a fake-ass smile. Naruto charged at Sai but was held back by something or someone as was Sakura. There was laughter behind the two angry teenagers as the person let go of the two making them fall on their faces.

"Smooth." Chuckled a girl with long dark red hair. She had midnight blue eyes that held much emotion other then happiness. What was it Sai pondered. "I'm guessing you're Sasuke's gay replacement, Sai?" She asked with amusement clear in her tone. Her outfit was tight and was somewhat reveling. She had a black and red skirt that was short to about her mid-thigh and tights that ended a little past her knees. She had black zori(ninja sandals) that had blood red lining and a tight white short sleeve shirt that stopped above her bellybutton that happened to be pierced. Her Kohana headband was tied around her neck but is was backwards. She had a red tie tied around her head as it blew it in the wind it blended in with her hair. She was different and strange Sai was sure of that.

"I'm guessing you're the whore Naruto hired." Sai said. Naruto cracked his knuckles and Sakura looked appalled, but the teenager just laughed but then gasped.

"How'd you know about my nighttime job? Are you stalking me?" She asked her hand on her hip in a playful manner. Naruto and Sakura turned around raising their eyebrows at her in surprise. The teenage girl laughed and hugged Sakura and kissed Naruto on the cheek but only waved to Sai. Naruto and Sakura turned to Sai with flames erupting behind them. Sakura punched him in the face sending him flying as Naruto kicked him in the gut.

"Leave Anastasia alone Sai!" They both shouted at him as he lay on the ground.

"Anastasia what?" Sai asked. Both of them glared at him before leaving him without an answer. Sai sat up and rubbed his head as a large red bump appeared where Sakura had punched him. He couldn't get the Anastasia's looks and laughter out of his head. What was wrong with him he thought. Someone's hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Anastasia with a big grin on her face though he could tell it was fake. He smiled his own smile of fakeness and grabbed her hand.

"Nara Anastasia. Oh and don't smile if you don't mean it." She said cheerful.

"Then take your own advice." He said emotionless as he stopped smiling. Anastasia tilted her head in confusion scratching the back of her neck.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. Sai rolled his eyes and stared at her with cold black eyes.

"That's not a real smile you and I both know it. At lest I have an excuse for not smiling a real smile." He said standing really close to Anastasia.

"No one knows it's fake so why make them worry about me?" She said dropping her hand and stalking away angrily.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked chasing after her.

"Home, Grinch." She said glaring. Sai was confused why had she called him a Grinch and more important what was a Grinch. Sai set out to find someone who could help him. He saw Ino and ran over to her. That's when he noticed Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey beautiful." Sai said smirking as he approached them. They all turned and Ino blushed a soft pink. Sai turned to Shikamaru and glared at him. "You're sister is a whore." He stated coldly. Shikamaru and Chouji cracked their knuckles angrily and glared at Sai.

"You don't even know my sister bastard." Hissed Shikamaru. Sai raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What do you mean? She didn't visit her brother before coming to see Penis-less and the Hag?" Sai asked.

"S-she's h-here?" Stuttered Chouji. Sai nodded just about to ask something when an all so familiar person shouted.  
"Hey pineapple head!" Anastasia smirked as she glomped Shikamaru knocking him to the ground. She got off the ground and pulled Chouji into a tight hug squeezing him to death. "Jeez Chouji is it me or did you completely turn into a body builder?" She asked kissing him on the cheek.  
"It's just fat. Fatso has no damn muscle." Sai said gruffly. Anastasia turned around slowly as anger was released into the air.

"Don't you dare call him fat you Grinch. At lest he has a heart." She spoke angrily punching him in the face. As he lay on the ground she bent down and spat on him before leaving. She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder. "Root may have shown you no emotion but you can always find it." She said before throwing her hair over her shoulder and running at top speed. Shikamaru bent over him to but didn't spit on him.

"Leave my sister alone." He said coldly before taking Chouji's arm and leaving. Ino bent down and helped Sai up smiling.

"Anastasia was always a bitch ignore her. I can't freakin' believe she called you the Grinch." Ino said rambling on. Sai completely tuned her out and thought about what Anastasia had said. You can always find it but how?

"You know Christmas is only a week away?" Ino asked. Sai nodded letting Ino pull him wherever she was pulling him.

"Is Christmas fun?" Sai asked. Ino abruptly stopped and gasped.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" She asked amazed. Sai nodded and Ino screamed. "You can come to my Christmas party on Friday two days before Christmas." Ino insisted pushing an invitation into Sai's hand. She left him there turning the wintery decorated invitation in his hand. Strange as it seems only one thought was flashing threw his mind. Was Anastasia going to come? Sai walked home in silence until it was interrupted by a scream and crying. Sai suddenly felt the urge to see what was happening. He ran down the rest of the street and skidded to a halt in front a dim alleyway. Anastasia was crying as a man hit her across the face continuously as she just shivered there on her knees. In the corner in her eye she Sai standing there in surprise and bit her lip.

"Honey please stop before someone sees you." She muttered quietly. The man ,Honey, stopped and glared at Anastasia as he threw her to the ground. Her head hit the ground with a loud thud. Her kicked her in the stomach and started walking the other way.

"That's for leaving bitch." The man said angry as he opened a door to the apartment building beside them. Anastasia slowly turned her head in the direction of Sai.

"Sai what are you doing here?" Anastasia asked whipping the blood and tears away from her face as she smiled. Sai stood there speechless and surprise that she could smile after getting the shit beat out of her. But what intrigued him more was the fact that she was a ninja and just let it happen.

"Who was that? Why did you call him Honey?" Sai asked confused about what he had just witnessed. Anastasia tilted her head just like early in confusion.

"What are you talking about nothing happened?" She asked with fake happiness in her voice. Sai went over to her and smacked her in the back of the head.

"You just got the shit beat out of you and you let happen!" Sai screamed at her. She flinched and rubbed the back of her head. She looked down interested in her shoes all of the sudden.

"That was umm….nothing." She mumbled looking up with a smile on her face again. Sai stared at her shrugging before starting to walk away. Anastasia suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Don't mention this to anyone." She muttered looking into Sai's with tears. Sai nodded before shrugging off her hand continuing his way home. In the corner in his eye her saw Anastasia fall to her knees crying. What was that about? Why doesn't she want me to tell anyone about that guy? Sai rubbed his forehead with tiredness and confusion. What was this feeling in his chest that felt so horrible? Worry is that was what it was called?

"I hate this feeling." He mumbled as he opened her door and dropped his stuff to the ground. He peeled off his shirt and slide of his pants at the same time he kicked off his shoes. Leaving him in his boxers her slowly made it to his comfortable bed and fall into it. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to consume him but it was not happening he was to worried about Anastasia. How had she made he feel like this with only one day of knowing him? Her sighed and turned to his side staring out the window. "I hate you Anastasia." He whispered to himself as his eyes slowly shut. His chest soon rose and fall as sleep took over.  
****Friday****  
Sai moaned as he slide of his bed landed on the floor as someone pounded on his door with all their strength. He looked over to the clock on his end table. It flashed a green saying it was eight thirty-nine o'clock. Who the hell is getting me up so early. I have the day off! Sai grumbled as he threw open the door coming face to face with the girl who kept him up every night. He had almost spent every day with her as she joked around with him. She of course came to see Naruto but somehow always found a way to spend time with him. She smiled and blushed since all Sai was wearing was his boxers like he did every night.

"What do you want?" He asked staring blankly at her. She smiled and walked in like she owned the place.

"I'm taking you Christmas shopping. I hear from a reliable source you've never celebrated Christmas so I'm here to help." Anastasia said taking Sai's hand. He felt her hand freezing and that's when he noticed her cheeks a rosy pink. Sai came closer and put a hand to her cheek. Her cheeks became even redder and became a bit warmer.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked as he walked into his room and putting on his clothes. Anastasia shook her head and walked into his room searching through his closet. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked surprised. She turned to him smiling while tapping his nose. He blushed a light pink unable to be seen by Anastasia.

"It's snowing. You'll freeze to death in that shirt and pants." She said throwing a black jacket at his head. He caught it and slide it on waiting for Anastasia to put her jacket it back on. Today she had on skinny tight black jeans on with a white studded pyramid belt and the black boot zori that had neon green lining. Her black shirt was long sleeved with dark neon green skulls all over it and a big winged heart in the middle. Her black headband the same place it was the day they first meet and instead of the red tie it was a black and green tie around her head. Her red hair looked out of place amongst the green and black. Sai locked the door as Anastasia jumped into a pile of snow and giggling (argh I hate that word "giggling"). How was snow so much fun?

"Bang!" Shouted Anastasia. Sai blinked as snow fall off his face as water. Sai ran after Anastasia jumping on top of her as she wiggled around. The feeling that Sai had when she had tapped his nose rose it's ugly head or was it suppose to be ugly? Anastasia wiggled free and threw another snowball at Sai. He balled up his own and chucked it at her making snow burst in her face. "My eye!" Anastasia screamed melodramatically. Sai rolled his eyes and threw another one hitting her in the side.

"Got you." Sai said. Anastasia stuck out her tongue jumped behind a pile of snow and looked over the top of the mountain. She lobed a snowball over her hill and her eyes widened as Sai grabbed her from behind. She shivered as his breath grazed her ear as he spoke. "Weren't we suppose to go Christmas shopping?" He asked throwing her over his shoulder. He glanced over to his side seeing a couple of old geezers walking by. They were whispering and Sai had to know about what. He strained his ears and noticed that Anastasia was doing the same.

"What a cute couple. That young man is really quite handsome though the young girl is a bit homely." The old man said. Sai felt Anastasia's chest fall as she let her head hang. Sai angrily glared at them man but he didn't understand why. To him Anastasia was amazingly beautiful but he always said the opposite of what he felt. Sai still concentrated on what the old couple were saying. The women looked angrily at her husband and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked. "The girl is beautiful and her boyfriend is handsome." The women said smiling at Sai. He smiled back gently setting Anastasia on the ground. She looked up at Sai confused but grabbed his hand and pulled him away. She pulled him into a building with lots of books. She went to the porno section and dragged him along with her.

"Why the hell are you taking me in here for?" He asked eyeing the books.

"I have to get Kakashi something, duh." She said picking up a Itcha Itcha Tactics the movie and turned to the medical section.

"The hag?" He asked. She glared but the corners of her mouth gave her away as she started to laugh covering her mouth. He loved it when she laughed he liked it more when he was to make her laugh. She nodded pulling a large book that was at least three pounds. She hopped over to a same table that had a glass Shogi and gently place on top of the things she already had.

"Okay so I have my brother, the hag." She paused as she said this and looked over to Sai. "And Kakashi I'm all done. I have everyone else done. Their presents are already at Ino's house I dropped them off early." She announced going over to the checkout counter. The man looked at her when the movie came up. She smiled sheepishly and bowed her head as he rang her up. She paid and walked back over to Sai.

"What happens if these people don't get you anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied walking to the Yamanaka's humble abode

"What do you mean nothing. You get them something and they get you nothing?" He asked confused.

"I doesn't really matter. My present is knowing the person is happy." She answered looking over to him. Ino glared at her as she opened the door ushering them in.

"Anastasia!" Everyone shouted. "Sai." The said annoyed.

"Hello everyone." She smiled that fake smile. As she walked over to Naruto Sai noticed the huge bruise on her neck that twirled down her side. That guy made Sai mad but he promised to say nothing. What was this feeling he got every time a guy hugged her? Every time a guy was beside her that wasn't him?

"Hey Anastasia sing us a song!" Shouted Kiba. She nodded grabbing the mike to the karaoke.

"Okay guys this is You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch." Anastasia smirked and winked at Sai. The music began to play.

She sang laughing as she came over to Sai. "That is a Grinch, Sai." Anastasia said bent over him and hugging him tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked an angry voice. Everyone turned to "Honey" as he stalked over to Anastasia. She sheepishly patted his back trying to make him keep his voice down.

"Ayame what are you doing here?" Asked Shikamaru. How did he know this guy? Didn't he know what he did to his sister?

"I have come to collect what is rightfully mine." Ayame said grabbing Anastasia arm and pulling her up.

"I want to stay here." She whispered. Ayame threw a look at her before smacking her in the face. Everyone gasped as Anastasia fall to the ground.

"What kind of fiancé are you?" Asked Shikamaru. Fiancé? Sai's heart hurt just like when other guys hugged Anastasia.

"It's okay Shikamaru. Really I'm fine he just needs to cool down." Anastasia muttered rubbing her cheek. Sai cleared his throat and grabbed her arm.

"Don't lie." Sai said coolly. "You know this has been happening longer." Sai said holding her close. Anastasia looked down embarrassed that every single one of her friends found out this way.

"You bastard! You're the reason she is being a bitch." Ayame balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch Sai. Sai moved out of the way a karate chopped him in the back of the neck. Ayame fainted and fall onto the floor with a thud. Anastasia grabbed his leg and began to pull Sai grabbed the other leg a pulled also.

"We're taking him outside." Sai said calmly. Everyone nodded in shock still amazed of what had just occurred. Sai looked over to Anastasia as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why do you stay with him?" He asked.

"I never really liked him in fact I've always hated him, but my parents matched me up with him and I didn't have the heart to tell them." She spoke with a chill in her voice. "I thought that one day I would love him but then I meet you Mr. Grinch. Like in the movie you were mean and had no emotion, but I saw emotion coming to the top. I fall in love with you Sai." She smiled and dropped Ayame and grabbed Sai's hand. Sai swallowed as his heart started to beat quickly like it was going to burst from his chest.

"I have this feeling when I'm around you." Sai paused looking into Anastasia's eyes. "The feel makes my heart hurt when I see you with other guys. You make me happy an emotion I never had until you. I don't know what this feeling is." Sai was cut of as Anastasia's lips crashed onto his.

"I though you'd never stop talking. You're in love Grinch." She ran her hand threw his hair. "Oh by the way that is your present." She said really close to her ear. Sai smirked and pressed his lips against hers biting her bottom lip. Anastasia pressed her lips together but gasped when Sai grasped her ass. Sai's tongue darted in and searched every part of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms slide around her waist bringing her closer. Snow fall as the kissed in front of Ino's house as everyone stared at them. They both could clearly hear Shikamaru complaining. Sai tilted Anastasia's head back a kissed her neck. She smiled nibbling on his ear.

"I love Mr. Grinch." She giggled.

"I love you Christmas whore." He chuckled kissing her passionately. "I hope you like your present." He said kissing her again slowly sliding a hand up her shirt. Anastasia stopped his hand whispered in his ear.

"I have another present for you. It just so happens to be in my room." She smirked. Sai kissed her neck sucking on her collar bone.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked taking her hand and waving bye to everyone.


End file.
